


Night Before The Wedding

by FutureJetBlackHearts (MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive)



Category: Big Time Rush (Band)
Genre: Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/pseuds/FutureJetBlackHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since he’s so excited at the thought of you being the next Mrs. Maslow, James sends you a late night video message expressing his true feelings before your wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Before The Wedding

“Does this thing even work? I hope it does. Otherwise, I‘ m going to feel like a complete idiot recording this.

It‘ s the night before the wedding, 12: 30 AM to be exact. Our wedding is just a few hours away, it’s tomorrow. My heart is beating at a hundrend miles an hour knowing that in just a few hours you‘ ll be my wife, my Mrs. Maslow,mine forever

I should be sleeping right now but I can‘ t, not when you‘ re so close to me. Not when you‘ re not even a few miles away. It‘ s almost unreal. You‘ ll be Mrs. Maslow. I said it already but I don‘t think I can stop saying it. I flows so well off the tongue. Mrs Maslow, Mrs Maslow.

At this moment, memories and dates of our love story are coming up. September 4th, I met you, serving me at the bar, giving me drink after drink to ease my pain of my last breakup. It really wasn‘t the way I thought I would meet my future bride but love works in mysterious ways, right? A few more drinks and you told me it was enough, that I needed to get home. I didn‘ t, until you pushed me inside the cab and I didn‘ t have much of a choice.

That night, you were in my dreams. I believe in love at first sight because it happened to me. The way you talked, your beautiful hair, your eyes, your smile, just everything about you.

The next night, I went back but not to drink, to just talk to you. I felt like asking you out on a date but I didn‘ t want to push you into something you didn‘ t want. I waited a month, possibly the longest month of my life.

I waited patiently, just telling myself you would feel the same way. And you did, yes was the best answer anybody could have given me.

It happened so fast, I don‘ t think either of us could explain it. One date turned into another date, then another, then another. I didn‘t even think I could love somebody as much as I love you. I know you feel the same way. Don‘ t try to hide it.. I know it, otherwise would you have said yes a second time when I asked you the question that leads up to tomorrow events’?

There‘ s a matter close to my heart. Ready to hear it? It might be stupid but I’ll say it anyway.

Should I shave or leave my scruff, although ir‘ s more of a beard now since I haven’t touched in a few days and let it grow. I know you said you liked me prickly but will you like it as much when I kiss you when the priest tells me I could kiss you? And what do you think our parents will think?

“ Your future husband is too lazy to even shave“ or I don‘ t know “ James, don‘ t you think it‘ s nice to clean yourself up for your lady”. I‘ m just babbling right now, really nervous if it doesn’t show already.

It‘ s funny, I‘ m saying this right now but I won‘ t get an answer from you. I‘ ll probably make you watch this later on, maybe on the beach while we‘ re in Maui or enjoying an intimate together or maybe when I’m ready to be laughed at but you won‘ t even know this happened the night before. I feel weird, like my first crush.

I love you babe, I really do. I hope you realize that. I really do love you more than anything in the world. Just like your new name, I‘ ll repeat it over and over again because I can‘ t stop and okay, I‘ ll admit it, maybe I don‘ t want to stop ither.

You‘ re stuck with me forever. Like the famous saying, til death do us part says, we stay together until our old bodies crack and our hair goes gray. Together. I don‘ t care, you‘ re the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. No one else,just you.

I can‘ t wait to see you tomorrow, walking down the aisle with your father one one arm and your hand holding your bouquet, looking beautiful in that white dress. You always look beautiful to me, when you‘ re dressed in my shirt which looks huge on you, in a pair of old sweats or when you‘ re in pajamas. Whenever. Whatever. You are,always beautiful. Your hair will be done and your makeup will be done but you don‘ t have to impress me, you‘ re always great to me.

I want a lot of things in this marriage. Kids, family but mostly love and honesthy because it‘ s what brought us here today.

I don‘ t have anything more to say. I really don‘ t. But, I‘ m nervous so it‘ s possible I forgot. But hey, we‘ re not perfect right and we all make mistakes. But, I know I didn‘ t make the mistake of asking you to be my wife. I don‘ t think it‘ s ever going to be a mistake. Never.

And, if I have anything to tell you, we have a lifetime ahead of us. I can tell you every little thing that‘ s on my mind.

I love you and I will never stop. Never Yours truly, your husband to be, James”


End file.
